


Sleepy, Tired, and Pure

by Airr_catcherr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Developing Friendship, Innocent Josh, Josh is 18, Josh is a good boy, M/M, One Shot, Sarcastic Josh, Sassy Tyler, This is cute, Tyler is 22, Tyler is mean at first but he’s a sweetie, cop tyler, enjoyed writing it, fluff? idk, something soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airr_catcherr/pseuds/Airr_catcherr
Summary: Based on the request “can you write something where one of them is a cop and they step on the wrong foot at first but then they get all mushy and cute? I don’t mind if you include other things, I just want it to be based off of that.”





	Sleepy, Tired, and Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts/requests here or on tumblr @ airr-catcherr

Josh wasn’t one to get in trouble, but when he does, it’s a big fucking problem.

Josh was a smart and good kid. Freshly graduated from high school with straight A’s, good relationships with his teachers and friends, didn’t do drugs, didn’t lose his virginity in a janitor’s closet, he was a good boy, but with a sassy attitude.

Josh was also sarcastic, and not everyone understood his humor which is why he fell into trouble in the first place.

~

It was the weekend, and Josh wanted to go to his friend’s birthday party. So he went.

Josh didn’t drink, he knew better than to drink underage, especially since he was driving. He only smoked cigarettes.

An hour passes and Josh gets up, already on his way to leave.

He grew tired of the party, not digging it anymore. The music was shit, the food was shit, the drinks were shit and the people were shit. Josh wanted to leave and go to his comfortable bed and sleep for twelve hours.

Josh was tired and when he gets tired, he acts weird, or ‘high’ as his friends would tease.

He was walking down the hallway of the building, finding it a stupid idea to come to a party held in a suite where the noise would definitely be loud.

Josh was walking, staring down at the carpet and didn’t look up until he slammed into a hard chest.

He stumbled back, losing his balance and falling on his back.

Josh wasn’t in the mood to get up, so he laid down on the floor, in a way that suggests he was accepting his faith of falling.

“Sir, get up.”

Josh’s eyes darted up and he stared at the man. A cop.

He was young, a brunette that had a soft, angelic face but held an expression as hard and strong as his body.

T. Joseph. Josh’s eyes remained on the name tag until the man’s raspy voice snapped him out of his thoughts again.

“I said get the fuck up!”

“Maybe instead of yelling, you could help me, I mean, isn’t that your job? To help people?”

Tyler’s eyes narrowed at the boy on the floor. He was definitely testing his patience.

“I’m sorry, but when you have to tell people to shut the fuck up six times and they go back to partying, it gets irritating. Especially when you encounter a person that is most likely on something later.”

Tyler didn’t have time or energy for his attitude. Or humor.

“I won’t ask again, get up.”

Josh cocked an eyebrow. He almost giggled at the brunette’s idea of a rough day.

He wanted to ask if he was being dramatic about his bad day, but something told him to not push his luck.

Josh slowly pushed himself up and stood up, brushing his knees. “Alright, officer. You have a good night, I hope the party will tone it down.”

With that being said, Josh proceeded to walk past the cop, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder.

“I didn’t give you permission to leave.”

Josh sighed. This is why he stayed away from security and trouble.

“Okay. Can I leave?”

“No.” Tyler snapped, moving in front of him. “Do you have your I.D?”

Josh shook his head, pulling out his keys from his pocket. “Only thing I got is my keys.”

Tyler sighed audibly. “Do you have your license?”

“No.”

“Do you have anything that can prove your identity?”

Josh shook his head. “I do have pictures of my I.D on my phone, but I don’t have it physically.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

Tyler huffed a laugh. “You’re an adult and you don’t know that you should carry a form of identification on you?”

Josh frowned. “It didn’t occ-listen, I came here to wish my friend a happy birthday. I knew I wouldn’t be staying out for long which is why I didn’t carry anything on me. It hasn’t even been an hour since the party, so you can’t really accuse me of anything, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a bed to go sleep on.”

Tyler chuckled again. “How cute. Do you know how much can happen in an hour?”

“Well, technically, a lot can happen in an hour, but if you’re responsible and caref-”

“Are you sober?”

Josh’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then he rolled his eyes. “No, I just drank Red Bull and vodka, as well as ciroc and Sunset Rum.”

Tyler didn’t find Josh’s sarcasm funny. “You really think you’re funny?”

“No, I just think it’s funny how you think I’m not sober.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Alright, show me your I.D pictures since that’s all you have.”

Josh nodded without a word, digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He quickly unlocked it and scrolled through his pictures, taking a few seconds to find the specific photo.

“Here,” Josh said, handing him the phone.

Tyler took the phone and examined the picture, not really seeing a reason to say it’s photoshopped. It didn’t look photoshopped or fake.

He handed Josh back his phone.

“See? I’m an adult and I can take care of situations.”

Tyler eyed him suspiciously, watching as Josh couldn’t stay still.

“Are you sure you’re sober?”

Josh chuckled. “No, I already said I drank Red Bull-

“Cut the bullshit, you’re not really funny.”

Josh sighed in defeat and gave in, nodding. “What do you want right now?”

“Walk in a straight line.”

“Are you serious?”

“I can take you to the station, if you want. We’ll see if you take it seriously then.” Tyler stated, his tone bored.

Josh kept his eyes from rolling and walked into a straight line, accidentally tripping over his shoelaces and falling at the last second.

He knew what was coming and he quickly jumped in to say something.

“You can’t count that. You saw me walk straight, it’s towards the end that my shoe untie-”

“Say the alphabet backwards, then after that I want you to come here and breathe into the breathalyzer.”

Tyler held the device in his hand, eyes scanning Josh.

When Josh didn’t start reciting the alphabet, he gave him an expectant look.

“The sooner I find out you didn’t drink Red Bull with vodka, as well as ciroc and Sunset Rum, I’ll let you go to the bed that you’re craving to sleep on.”

Josh didn’t think Tyler’s comment was funny. If anything, he found it insulting.

“Z, i grec, ixe, double vé. Wait, shit, no. That’s the French alphabet.”

Tyler cocked an eyebrow. “Well, sir-”

“No! I got it! Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, see? It’s all good. I’ve just recently took French and it gets confusing-”

“Come here and breathe into this. And shut up, I didn’t ask for a life story.”

Tyler didn’t have the patience. He didn’t believe the man was actually on something, but he was a bit off and Tyler just wanted to be sure.

There was something about Josh that Tyler couldn’t really grasp.

Josh nodded and shuffled in front of Tyler, gently fanning his breath over the device.

Tyler pulled the device back and sighed. Josh was telling the truth.

“Alright, you are sober.”

“Cool. Have a good night, sir-”

“I’m not done.”

Josh whined loudly, turning around with a pout on his lips. “I’m tired and I wanna sleep. I wanna head home before I get too sleepy and can’t drive. Please, let me go, I didn’t do nothing. M’good boy.”

Tyler tilted his head. He didn’t get a bad vibe from him. Although he has the punk look, Tyler still didn’t feel weird.

He guessed he was actually a good man.

“Sure, a few questions and you can go home.”

Josh nodded, gesturing for Tyler to ask.

Tyler laughed breathlessly. “Not here, at my-.

“So, basically the station?”

“Actually, no. I was-”

“Ha ha. You thought.” Josh jumped in, turning to walk away again. “I didn’t do anything, you don’t have a reason to question me-”

“I meant as in getting to know you better. If you didn’t interrupt, I would’ve asked if you wanted to grab coffee tomorrow when I’m off my shift.”

Josh turned around for the millionth time, a small blush coating his cheeks. “So, like, you wanna be friends?”

Tyler nodded softly, smiling gently at him. “Something like that. You’re cool, I know I didn’t get your humor at first, but I knew you were just as tired as I am.”

Josh giggled shyly, shrugging. “I’ll be honest, you were a bit mean, but you’re nice now so I think you’re cool, too.”

Tyler put the breathalyzer away and fixed himself before walking over to Josh. “You’re pretty, have I mentio-”

Josh silenced Tyler by clasping his hand over his mouth. “Shh! Someone might hear you and say you’re not a good cop! They might assume you’re being unprofessional-”

Tyler chuckled quietly behind Josh’s hand and gently pulled his hand away.

“It’s okay, my shift ends in three minutes, we’re fine.”

Josh allowed his hand to fall by his side. He blushed out of embarrassment and nodded. “Oh, sorry. I just don’t want you getting in trouble.”

Tyler’s heart physically hurt, Josh was too pure. And cute.

“I’m Tyler. What’s your name?”

Josh’s eyes fluttered closed and his body leaned against Tyler, his cheek resting on his shoulder.

“Mhm.”

Tyler snorted at how cute the boy was. “Hey,” he whispered, softly shaking Josh. “I asked what’s your name.”

“I’m Joshua. But m’friends call me Josh or Joshie.” Josh mumbled, his words slurred because of his closed lips.

“Okay, Josh. You can’t be driving like this. You wanna wash your face with cold water to wake up?”

Josh hummed quietly, not completely understanding Tyler. He was half asleep. And his brain didn’t have the energy.

Tyler smiled down at him adoringly. He pulled him away from his body and gently tapped his chin to get his attention. “Josh, I’ll drive you home, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s safer, too. Can you drive my car? I don’t wanna come here in the morning to get it.” Josh rubbed his eyes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys.

The movement slightly made him more awake.

He handed them to Tyler, smiling shyly. “And yeah, tomorrow’s fine. I’ll give you my number and you can text me when you wanna meet up.”

Tyler took the keys and nodded happily. “‘Course. Let’s get you home before you fall asleep here.”

“I wouldn’t care if I did.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

“How come?”

“I trust that you’ll keep me safe.”

Tyler’s heart skipped a beat. He never met someone so sweet and pure, he felt lucky.

Tyler shot him a genuine smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I’d love to keep you safe.”


End file.
